


The Only Spotlight He Needs

by QuinLova



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ghostface has something to prove, Novelization, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinLova/pseuds/QuinLova
Summary: A novelization of The Ghostface spotlight trailer.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Claudette Morel
Series: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824151
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Only Spotlight He Needs

_There she was. ___

__Peering at the middle-aged talk show host, Jane Romero, The Ghostface made a quick plan. Staring down the clean knife he held, Ghostface waited for Jane to walk by. Once she did, Ghostface jumped through the window of the shack, and silently snuck up to her, feeling deja vu from his first kill as Ghostface, he stabbed Jane in the spine, grinning within his mask. Kneeling on her legs, Ghostface held his knife up with both of his hands, and intended to finish the job. However, before he could, he was slammed to the ground by the Entity._ _

__Shit, that’s right, he had to play by the rules. Deciding he would rather have her despair for just a bit longer, Ghostface walked away, hearing her cough up blood._ _

__…_ _

__More trials had come and passed, and with them, there was always the one who got away._ _

__Claudette Morel._ _

__Re-reading his plans on his side of the campfire as everyone spawned in, Ghostface grabbed his now dry blood filled knife, and prepared for war._ _

__Waiting behind the gen, Ghostface saw his target, no, his obsession walking into the mines. Walking silently, which was a skill he had learned over the years as Ghostface, he followed her, before deciding she would best be left for last, and disappearing into the night._ _

__…_ _

__“I haven’t seen the killer around, have you, Claudette?” Dwight asked, stepping a few feet behind her._ _

__“Come to think of it, no, do you think it might be another frozen HillBilly?”_ _

__“Hm… who knows?”_ _

__“...Dwight?”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“Do you feel like we are being watched?”_ _

__“...Yeah. Let’s split up, and meet at the killer shack.”_ _

__Complying, Claudette ran to the left side, while Dwight ran to the right._ _

__Just as the Ghostface planned._ _

__Feeling the darkness shroud around him, Ghostface snuck up to Dwight, and slashed once._ _

__…_ _

__This was it._ _

__The finale._ _

__Ghostface would slash Claudette down to size, and they would finally be even. Feeling an adrenaline, no, a bloodlust rush through his body, Ghostface cut Claudette down, and brought her to the hook, feeling great joy as the Entity began its ritual, Ghostface walked away, looking for a bleeding Dwight._ _

__What the slasher didn’t expect was Jake Park to unhook Claudette. Staring down his written plans, Ghostface crumpled them up, made a note to burn them, and turned all his attention to Jake._ _


End file.
